


Best Drug Ever.

by Ele49



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), F/M, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, olicity - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele49/pseuds/Ele49
Summary: Ceci est ma 1ere fic.Je ne sais pas ou cela va me mener. Je n'ai pris pour point de départ que leur rencontre lors de la 1ere saison.Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments, et désirs, et une lutte incessante pour ne pas les révéler.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me donner des idées, des volontés, je suis à l'écoute de tout :)   
> Je vais faire venir le vrai charbon à un moment donner, pour le moment, c'est plus un jeu. Et cela fait des années et des années que je n'avais pas écrit. Encore plus du charbon.

Merci Walter… Mais putain, comment je vais expliquer ca… J’espère qu’elle ne posera pas de questions… En même temps, elle est obligée de demander…Walter est sûr de lui, c’est la meilleure, par contre, pourquoi il a fallu qu’elle me dise qu’elle était jolie, qu’est ce que je pourrais en avoir a faire, pas comme si mon cœur n’était pas pris… Putain Queen, faut vraiment que tu en arrive là… Là, ce bureau… Bon… 3-2-1… 

\- Felicity Smoak ?  
Elle se retourne, mâche son stylo, rouge, blonde, tailleur simple queue de cheval haute, lunettes… Coup au cœur, coup au ventre, je prends une grande inspiration, et respire son parfum, black out dans ma tête… Putain… C'est ELLE. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'est envoyé vers Elle. 

\- Hey je suis Oliver Queen…  
Respire, arrête de sourire… Putain… Putain… Elle n’est pas jolie Walter… T’es loin du compte… Je le sais, je le sens, je suis incapable de ne pas la scanner, tellement belle, tellement fraiche, tellement innocente, tellement sexy, tell… Je n’entends qu’a peine ses mots, ma tête va à 100km/h, mon cœur va exploser et… Merde… J’enclenche mon mode automatique… 

*retour au bunker*

Putain, de putain de merde, je passe devant Diggle, pas un regard. Direction l’échelle, faut que je passe mes nerfs. Tout de suite. Que je chasse toutes ces pensées de mon esprit. Maintenant. Mauvais, mauvais Oliver…  
Le téléphone sonne, automatiquement, je réponds… Sa putain de voix. Déjà. Ça resonne dans mon bas ventre… Là juste la… Putain. Et toutes les images reviennent en trombe dans mon esprit… Faut que je retourne la voir. Merde. Ollie, active ton mode auto…

Quelques heures plus tard, je sors de ce bureau de l’enfer, totalement ivre. Totalement… J’ai chaud, putain, tellement chaud… 

Retour à la maison, c’est à peine si je salue les gens, besoin d’une douche. Froide. Je suis incapable de me retirer ces images de ma tête, elle sa bouche, son sourire, ses yeux, son parfum, ses mains, si petites mains, ses jambes, putain son cul. Tout absolument tout me torture l’esprit. Tellement d’idées. Sale Ollie, tu es sale. Arrête d’imaginer sa bouche sur ta queue. ARRETE MAINTENANT. Ses mains non plus. Putain, arrête d’imaginer le gout de sa langue, de sa peau, de sa … Douche… Il faut aller sous la douche.  
Et là, sous l’eau, je ne peux qu’abdiquer, mon corps, ce putain de corps incapable de se calmer, ma tête, ma putain de tête incapable de se vider… Douloureuse sensation dans mon bas ventre et ma queue, tellement tendue. Tellement pour elle, elle a l’air si étroite pour moi, putain, je ne peux qu’imaginer mon gland la taquiner, comment sont ses gémissements… Mon gland contre son clitoris gonflé de désir, mon gland contre son entrée dégoulinante… Ma main, main sur ma queue qui me tire un gémissement… Putain. Tellement envie de la prendre. Violement. De l’entendre crier. Mmmmmh, putain. Et cette main qui se serre, qui accélère, aidée par l’eau, putain j’aimerais que ce soit par autre chose… Putain, je… Mmmmffff… Détente… Mon esprit se vide instantanément, mieux, beaucoup mieux mais… Tellement frustrant… Première et dernière fois Oliver. Plus jamais ca. 

*Quelques semaines plus tard*

Mort, survie, mort, survie. Bordel, elle m’a tiré dessus. Merde. Ca fait tellement mal… Tellement… Mort, survie… Felicity, survie… Voiture… Je rentre dedans, et ce parfum. SON parfum. Survie. Elle va arriver… Bruit de porte… Elle ne m’a pas vue… 

\- Felicity… Mode automatique activé. Elle est là, elle me voit, elle n’hurle pas, elle est d’accord avec ça, sentiment de confiance, tant de confiance… Black out. Survie.  
Réveil difficile, mais réveil, c’est donc la survie qui l’a emportée. Et elle est là, encore, dans le bunker. Coup dans la poitrine. Qu’est ce que j’ai foutu bordel… Et qu’est ce que vient foutre ce putain de sentiment de paix dans mon cœur dès qu’elle est là… Pas de paix pour les gens comme moi. Impossible. Mais elle est là, et un soleil illumine la noirceur du bunker. Mon dieu. Faites qu'elle ne parte jamais.


	2. Que le jeu commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les semaines passent, et il n'y a pas qu'Oliver qui est troublé.

Une fin de journée extrêmement ordinaire depuis quelques semaines, ils sont tous les 3 dans le Bunker, en train de s’entrainer, de mettre à jour, de réfléchir, avant de rentrer chez eux, John est au mannequin, de l’autre coté de la pièce depuis 15 minutes maintenant… Et là, devant elle, sa distraction préférée… L’homme sur l’échelle, qui monte et qui descend, trempé de sueur, ses abdos contractés comme la mort et qui grogne… Un son profond, qui ferait trembler n’importe qui d’attiré par un homme. Surtout elle. Surtout son estomac. Ok, bon pas vraiment l’estomac. N’empêche que c’est comme la faim. Non, pas cette faim-là. L’autre. Celle qui est un peu plus bas. Celle qui vient à se déverser entre ses cuisses, qui fait gonfler sa chair, palpiter ses nerfs, qui répend une chaleur exquise dans son bas ventre… Entre la vue et le son, elle jurerait qu’elle pourrait venir sans même se toucher. Ou le toucher. Putain, le toucher. Merde. La salive arrive directement entre ses lèvres, et, sérieusement, si elle ne fait pas attention, il se pourrait bien, qu’elle bave réellement alors que des dizaines et des dizaines d’images se bousculent dans sa tête. Ce qu’elle pourrait lui faire, ce qu’il pourrait lui faire. Comment il le ferait. Est-ce que vraiment, son membre est aussi imposant que le reste de sa personne. Ça lui ferait quoi de le sentir glisser entre ses cuisses. Merde, elle sent une nouvelle vague de désir venir la tremper. Quel gout il aurait… ça ferait quoi de le sentir dans sa bouche. Quel est son expression lorsqu’il se défait dans le plaisir. OH MON DIEU. Quel son ferait-il lors de son orgasme. Il est plutôt dominant ou dominé, dominant, obligé, à moins que…OH, le dominer, l’avoir chamallow entre ses mains, lui faire faire ce qu’elle veut, putain…

\- Felicity ? Une voix qui l’appelle au loin la ramenant petit a petit vers la réalité…

\- FE-LI-CI-TY ? Une autre voix. Celle là la ramène clairement au-devant de la scène. Comme un réveil brutal alors qu’elle secoue la tête vivement, tentant (vainement) de cacher son trouble (évident)

\- Yep, Yep, je suis là. Répondit-elle a la hâte. 

\- Je peux savoir a quoi tu pensais ? Il lui demande la tête légèrement penchée, un demi sourire satanique sur le visage, et bordel. Elle jurerait qu’il savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Le rouge montant bien trop rapidement a ses joues, elle ne peut que baisser là tête. 

\- Oh, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde (elle espérait), en se détournant vers ses écrans. 

\- Parce que… Il continuait de la fixer avec une intensité absolument injuste… 

\- Tu viens juste de. Il se rapproche bordel de dieu. Elle va mourir. Encore un pas, et il se penche. Accélération des battements cardiaques conséquent, mais qu’est ce qu’il fout… Maintenant il se penche vers son visage. Là, juste contre oreille. Elle peut respirer son odeur. Non, arrête de respirer, c’est une drogue vicieuse. Ça y est, tout est flou. Elle a chaud (trop). 

\- Baver sur ton clavier, il souffle dans son oreille, un sourire dans son murmure… Et il se recule promptement, comme un chat. Et elle relâche, enfin le souffle qu’elle avait apparemment, retenu. 

Elle n’est plus rougissante, non, non. Elle est cramoisie. La honte l’envahit pleinement. Elle aurait presque envie de pleurer et de partir en courant. Comment diable se sortir de ce genre de situation… Merde. 

-J’ai faim. C’est sorti tout seul. Comme un moyen de défense reflexe. Aucune réflexion. Rien, le vide dans son esprit.  
Devant, dans son sourire, il retient un petit hoquet de rire. Alors qu’il baisse la tête dans sa poitrine, encore nue (et transpirante, elle la voit, juste là, la petite goutte qui perle sur sa gorge et menace de glisser entre ses pectoraux, avant de s’insinuer vicieusement entre ses abdos, pour finir sa courses…), elle jurerait que presque, il a rougi. Oliver Queen ne rougit pas. Impossible. Mais en quelques secondes… Il déglutit, relève la tête et la fixe a nouveau. 

FELICITY SMOAK TU NE PREDRAS PAS LA FACE. Elle se le répète dans la tête, encore et encore, et ça lui donne du courage pour se redresser elle aussi. Apparemment, il veut jouer. A quel jeu, aucune idée, mais le sarcasme de sa voix, de son regard, de ses actions transpire littéralement. Elle aussi elle sait jouer. Nah. 

\- Ah, et tu as faim de quoi ? Il a dit, toujours avec CE sourire en coin. SARCASTIQUE ENFOIRE DE QUEEN. 

\- Mmmmmmh, je ne sais pas justement, un truc nouveau dont je ne connais pas encore le gout… Réplique facile. Réfléchit. Pas du tout de sous-entendu. Non. Aucun. Nada… 

Un regard en coin lui prouve qu’elle a encore de la répartit. Parce que le sourire dans les yeux de l’Homme en face d’elle a totalement disparu. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse, clairement pas, et… Et autant il semble chercher quoi lui répliquer, autant l’amusement dans ses yeux bleu clair s’est transformé littéralement en quelque chose de… Beaucoup plus… Sauvage ? Primitif… Peu importe. C’est un regard qui envoie des ondes électriques à peu prés partout dans le corps de celui ou celle qu’il regarde, en l’occurrence, maintenant tout de suite, Elle. Et l’électricité en question descend directement entre ses cuisses. MERDE. Elle non plus elle ne veut plus jouer. Ça devient bien trop… Trop… Sous-entendu cette histoire. 

\- Donc… Je pense que je vais prendre quelques minutes pour aller manger… Quelque chose. Dehors.  
Il faut absolument que ce jeu cesse. Sinon, ça risque de mal se terminer. Ou pas. Elle ne sait pas. Mais ce n’est plus tenable. Elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec CE regard, bleu, noir, remplis de… Non, impossible, pas rempli de ça. Nope. Non, non, non. 

\- Tu veux que je t’accompagne ? Que je t’aide à trouver cette nouvelle chose ? Cette nouvelle saveur ? Il demande. PUTAIN L’ENFOIRE. L’amusement dans sa voix est revenu. Il sait. Il sait tout, il se moque d’elle. Totalement. Il joue avec elle. Il sait qu’il est désirable comme Satan. Et c’est absolument odieux. 

\- Non, merci, je sais me débrouiller. Seule. A ce niveau-là. Elle réplique, un ton presque cassant. Mais merde, il l’a cherché, il se prend pour qui cet enfoiré ? 

\- Dommage, je connais quelques bons… Spots… Pourtant. Il continue, elle va lui mettre une claque si ça continue, parce qu’autant elle le veut comme la mort, autant, il sait l’énerver comme personne aussi. Et l’arrogance dans sa voix est absolument insupportable. 

\- Nope, Ollie, merci, ca ira pour cette fois ci. Elle sourit, un sourie sadique, indiquant à la personne en face d’elle qu’elle a compris toutes les insinuations et qu’elle ne cèdera en aucun cas. Préférant le laisser là, finalement comme un con. 

Et puis elle tourne les talons, récupère rapidement son sac, se retourne vers lui une nouvelle fois, le laisser comme un con et son visage à lui maintenant et totalement celui-ci. Le visage d’un frustré. Puis elle s’en va « Je reviendrais demain en étant rassasiée » elle dit, joyeusement, sachant parfaitement le poids de ses mots.


	3. Sur la rambarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour d'Ollie...

Ce n’était pas la 1ere fois qu’il faisait ça. Ni la 2eme, ou la 3eme non plus… Depuis des semaines, a raison de plusieurs fois par semaine il le faisait. Il avait tenté pourtant de ne pas le faire, de résister… Tenter. Il a résisté la première fois, il a vraiment essayé. Une heure. Et il a cédé, depuis, c’est devenu une habitude, ou une drogue, il ne savait pas trop…  
Pourtant, c’est un homme de volonté, beaucoup de volonté, il a résisté aux pires tortures, aux pires morts, aux pires… Mais là, ça va même au-delà de sa volonté, c’est un réflexe, un besoin, vital le besoin n’est ce pas, comme respirer, boire, manger. Et puis, quand même, c’est aussi parce que c’est un homme consciencieux, qui se souci du bien être et de la sécurité des gens autour de lui… C’est important, essentiel, d’être sûr que ses proches vont bien. Oui, ce n’est que pour ça qu’il fait cela, pour s’assurer qu’Elle va bien. Oui, évidement ça ne peut pas être pour autre chose.   
Mais ce soir. Ce soir, c’est différent. Ils ont joué. A un jeu auquel ils n’auraient pas dû. Ce n’est pas lui qui a commencé. C’est déjà un bon point pour lui. Ce n’est pas sa faute. C’est Elle. Elle qui a levé les yeux de ses écrans et qui l’a regardé. Mon dieu comme elle l’a regardé… Mater. C’est plutôt ça. Elle le matait. Et ça a duré. Un long, long moment. Tellement long, elle est partie tellement loin, qu’elle ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il avait bougé. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête à ce moment-là. A quoi pensait-elle… Et l’expression dans ses grands yeux bleus. Mon Dieu, ce regard. A la fois si loin et si… Si… Expressif ? Sa bouche qui s’entrouvre. Sa putain de bouche rouge. C’est un peu comme si elle avait fait une attaque. Mais en même temps non. C’était étrange. Dans le bon sens. Curieux, il ne rêvait que d’une chose. Être dans sa tête a ce moment-là. C’était gratifiant en même temps pour lui… Parce qu’apparemment, c’est bien lui qui l’a fait partir dans cet univers onirique. Vu que c’est lui qu’elle observait. Mais au moment où elle a presque bavé sur son clavier, il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose. Et il l’a « réveillé ». S’en est suivi sa phase de test. Et… C’était amusant. De la voir patauger dans ses mots, tenter de se rattraper alors qu’il se prouvait à lui-même qu’il avait bien vu ce qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux. Jusqu’au moment où ça n’a plus été drôle du tout. Ce moment ou elle a compris ce qu’il faisait et qu’elle a retourné la situation à son avantage. Ou elle a sous-entendu clairement, d’après lui, qu’elle avait envie de… De sexe ? MERDE. Putain de merde. Jusqu’au moment ou elle a sous-entendu qu’elle rentrait se soulager. Seule. C’était à peine masqué. A PEINE MASQUER. Comment on résiste à ça ? Il a bien tenté de continuer le jeu, comme le drogué masochiste qu’il était. Mais elle est partie. Elle est partie en lui disant que demain elle serait rassasiée. Elle est partie en insinuant qu’elle aller se donner du plaisir seule, chez elle. SANS LUI. Sans le drogué masochiste qu’il était. 

Attention, il ne faut pas se tromper. Il n’est pas comme ça avec toutes les femmes qu’il rencontre. Non, juste… Elle. La seule qu’il ne peut pas avoir. La seule qu’il veut, cet abruti. Sinon, ce ne serait pas amusant.   
Pourquoi d’ailleurs il ne peut pas l’avoir déjà ? Ah, oui. Parce qu’elle est beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Parce qu’il ne la mérite pas, parce qu’il est un connard qui risque de la blesser, parce qu’il a une putain de mission trop dangereuse auquel elle ne devrait même pas participer. Pourquoi elle y participe déjà ? Ah oui, parce que l’abruti qu’il est lui a proposé. Quel con. Masochiste. Mais ça, ce n’est pas nouveau. Non, pas du tout. Non, ce qui est nouveau n’est pas ça. Ce qui est nouveau c’est ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu.   
Effectivement, à la base, c’était une jeune femme totalement attirante, qu’il aurait volontiers pris dans son lit pour un soir, ou deux ou plus. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu c’est à quel point elle était époustouflante. A quel point elle lui couperait le souffle tous les jours. Putain, tous les jours. Une fois par jour, minimum, au moment où il la voit pour la 1ere fois de la journée. A quel point il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de la regarder. Et a quel point son putain de cœur se serrerait à chaque fois qu’elle est dans les parages. A quel point son corps réagirait dés que son parfum s’approche. A quel point tout d’elle l’affecterait totalement. A quel point il tomberait à ses genoux. A quel point il deviendrait sien. A quel point elle envahirait toute sa tête, son cœur, ses couilles. A quel point il deviendrait drogué d’elle. Tout. Elle lui a tout pris. Tout est pour elle. La seule. Elle n’a qu’a claqué des doigts, il arriverait comme un bon petit chien. C’est la 1ere fois qu’il est dans cet état, pour une femme. Aucune autre avant, et certainement, aucune autre après. Il en était persuadé. Il le savait. Sa vie, son bonheur, sa lumière, c’était Elle.   
Et encore une fois ce soir, il allait céder. Il allait enfiler sa tenue sombre, mettre sa capuche, et aller à son poste. Petit perchoir fragile qui lui donnait la vue tant désirée. Même si... Apparemment, ce soir risque d'être un peu différent. Mon dieu. Faites qu'elle fasse ça dans son lit... C'est à la hâte qu'il s'installe le long de la rambarde qu'il utilise pour la regarder dormir. Il en a passé des heures sur cette rambarde. Il y a même passé une nuit entière, une fois, alors qu'il avait le vague à l'âme. La voir respirer, paisiblement, ses cheveux d'or étalés sur son oreiller l'apaisait d'une manière qu'il n'imaginait pas possible. Le mieux ? Quand sa fenêtre était ouverte, et qu'il l'entendait respirer. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à rester toute la nuit, la dernière fois. Le son si apaisant de sa respiration. Peut-être même qu'il s'était endormi à ce son. Il n'avait jamais été si détendu que cette nuit-là.  
Et alors qu'il est bien calé sur la rambarde, dans le renfoncement, à deux mètres de sa fenêtre, ouverte la fenêtre. Mon dieu. Fenêtre ouverte. Inattendu. Inespéré. Comment va-t-il pouvoir survivre à ça, s’il a bien compris les propos d'il y a quelques minutes ...

Fermant les yeux, il se concentre sur ce qu'il entend... Elle est dans la salle de bain. Elle marmonne. Il n'entend pas ce qu'elle raconte mais le ton n'est clairement pas enjoué. La porte s’ouvre brusquement alors qu’il l’entend siffler… 

\- Putain Felicity, tu pourrais au moins, au moins, avoir la décence de ne PAS baver. Sérieusement. Mais qu’est ce que t’as foutu. Mais je suis si, si, si… Pouaaaah je n’ai même pas les mots sur ma connerie tiens. Et ces putains d’images qui continuent de défiler. Mais sérieux, cerveau ARRETE. Qu’est ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça…


	4. Le doute

Oliver ne peut pas la voir. Elle est juste dans l’angle mort, et la retenue nécessaire pour ne pas se griller est absolument hors norme. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, le monologue de Félicity repris…  
\- Alors, qui va être appeler ce soir… Mmmmh, besoin, d’un truc simple, rapide et efficace. Pas de prise de tête, mais assez époustouflant pour me vider le cerveau. Alors non, pas toi, ni toi, ah… Peut être toi, non, non… Ah, une option possible aussi… 

Putain de merde. Putain. Mais qu’est ce qu’elle cherche, appeler qui, putain. Impossible, elle a dit « seule ». Non. Non, non, non, elle ne va pas appeler « quelqu’un » pour lui vider la tête… Frustration, tristesse, panique. JALOUSIE. Cœur serré alors qu’il sent les battements de son cœur s’intensifier de manière considérable. Que faire. Partir, rester, pleurer, lui dire qu’elle n’a besoin de personne d’autre que lui. Putain lui. Il est à elle. Tout à elle. Pourquoi appeler quelqu’un. Il ne demande que ça, lui, lui vider la tête. MERDE. 

\- AH VOILA TOI ! Elle vient de s’exclamer. Toi, ce sera parfait, bonne taille, efficace sur tous les points. Connaissance parfaite. Et si simple. Parfait. En plus ça fait longtemps. 

Encore une fois, le cœur se serre. Hors de question qu’il la voit avec un autre homme. Putain, jalousie, qu’elle veuille un autre homme entre ses cuisses. Horreur, qu’un autre homme la goute, la touche, l’entende. Qu’un autre que lui, putain, voit le plaisir dans ses yeux, sa peau brillante de transpiration, ses gémissements…La rage commence à l’envahir alors qu’il sent même ses yeux le démanger. Oliver Queen ne pleure pas de jalousie. Non. Jamais. Oliver Queen ne pleure pas de frustration. Non, ça n’arrive pas. Mais soudain…  
Le bruit significatif d’elle qui glisse dans son lit, il reconnaitrait ce bruit parmi tous et ses yeux se relevèrent instantanément. Et il déglutit. Difficilement. Elle est là, dans son tee shirt trop grand pour elle avec… Un jouet ? Dans la main. PUTAIN DE MERDE. FANTASME. Comment passer du désespoir au salut complet en moins de 5 secondes ? Il ne le saura jamais. Mais là, ce qu’il voit, est certainement l’anticipation la plus parfaite de ce qu’il pouvait espérer en venant ici ce soir. Felicity Smoak va se donner du plaisir avec un sex toy. Félicity Smoak a semble-t-il une collection de sex toy dans son placard. Felicity Smoak va imaginer que ce jouet… Oh merde…Et bien. Est lui. Chaque pensée qu’il venait d’avoir se répercutaient directement dans son aine. Il était déjà douloureux entre ses cuisses, le pantalon était déjà trop, beaucoup trop, serré. Rien qu’à l’idée. Puis soudain, le léger bruit de vibration le remit sur pied et ses yeux se dirigèrent directement vers le spectacle qu’il attendait tant. Il n’allait pas être déçu. Là, juste appuyée contre ses oreillers, assise, les jambes légèrement écartées, rouge de l’anticipation de ce qu’elle allait se faire, Félicity ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait parfaitement Oliver, le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, les muscles bandés. Elle sentait son excitation monter, venir se répendre dans son intimité, elle sentait déjà son sexe pulser de plaisir. Elle laissait lentement la chaleur l’envahir lorsqu’elle s’imaginait relever les yeux vers lui, plonger dans son regard, un regard plein de désir, de faim, de promesse de plaisir inouïs. Elle l’imaginait se lécher rapidement les lèvres, et imaginait son regard à lui sur elle. La déshabillant des yeux. Elle pouvait imaginer ses mains se serrer et se desserrer en rythme, à force de retenu. C’était un combat, entre eux. De qui allait craquer en premier. Et rien que ce regard, avait le pouvoir de l’envoyer par-dessus le bord. Instinctivement, ses mains caressèrent ses seins, doucement d’abord, elle frôlait ses tétons, les sentant réagirent, se serrer de plaisir. Elle imaginait Oliver la regardant se toucher. Et rien que cette idée la fit gémir. Ses doigts atteignirent ses mamelons qu’elle pinça tendrement, lui faisant lâcher un nouveau gémissement. Les pics de plaisir descendaient directement sur son clitoris. Elle savait qu’elle viendrait en très, très peu de temps, mais son imaginaire la rendait heureuse. Les yeux fermés, toujours, elle voyait Oliver la déguster du regard, incapable de cacher son désir pour elle, la bouche ente ouverte, respirant fort. Ils étaient dans le bunker vide. Et elle était son spectacle. Ses mains pressèrent ses seins un peu plus fort et ses hanches décollèrent du lit. « Oliver » elle gémit.


	5. Spectacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’était surtout ça, le problème du moment, qui lui donnait atrocement envie de lui répondre, qu’il était là, toujours, c'était ce son qui lui donnait envie, irrémédiablement, de la rejoindre.

Il était figé, fasciné, excité. Ouai Excité à mort. S’en était même douloureux. Autant, en partant, il ne doutait aucunement de pouvoir résister à son propre désir jusqu’à son retour chez lui. Autant, il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à tant de spectacle. Il se trouvait là, bavant littéralement la bouche ouverte, retenant tant bien que mal des gémissements de plaisir, de douleur, de frustration. Ahhh ca il était frustré. Putain de frustré masochiste. Et honteux. Il est pas con non plus, il sait pertinemment que c’est mal, très mal ce qu’il fait. Putain de connard frustré masochiste. Cependant, actuellement, il était littéralement figé. Oh la voir se toucher c’était quelque chose. Un doux spectacle érotique a ses yeux. Ce n’était pas CA qui l’avait figé. Pas du tout, ça, ca le rendait dur, simplement, vraiment, très dur. Le problème, ce n’était pas la vue. C’était le son… Ses gémissements, son halètement, ses petits cris de plaisir… Son nom qui s’échappe de ses lèvres désespérées, pleine d’envie, de désir. C’était surtout ce son là, le problème du moment, qui lui donnait atrocement envie de lui répondre, qu’il était là, toujours, qui lui donnait envie, irrémédiablement, de la rejoindre.   
L’autre chose. Il paierait cher, très cher pour savoir ce qu’elle imagine à cet instant. Et c’est instinctivement, que sa main avait atterrît sur son entrejambe douloureuse, qu’il avait défait bouton et fermeture éclair et qu’il se massait, doucement, fermant les yeux un instant, juste pour sentir le plaisir. 

-Oliver, Oliver, regarde-moi, elle murmure. 

Une fraction de seconde et il ouvre les yeux, la voyant le visage tourné vers lui, tordue de plaisir alors qu’elle insert lentement son gode entre ses cuisses, se cambrant légèrement sur son matelas. Un coup au cœur d’avoir été découvert le fit paniquer, bloquant sa respiration, juste avant qu’il ne se rende compte qu’elle avait les yeux fermés. Et il voulait, il voulait lui dire qu’il la regardait. Il rêvait même de pouvoir lui dire ça. Qu’elle était belle, sexy, qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu ou rien entendu de plus érotique que le spectacle qu’elle lui offrait… « je suis là » il respire en se caressant, se persuadant que, même si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne pourrait pas le voir, il était caché, dans l’obscurité. C’était impossible. 

\- Oliver… Oliver je suis si proche… Je vais venir… Ollie… Encore… Mmmmpfffffff Putain ca fait du bien, gémit-elle en arquant complètement son corps du matelas, convulsant littéralement alors qu’une litanie d’ « Oliver » quittait ses lèvres.   
S’en était trop pour lui, il se serra un peu plus fort et tout son corps se bandait alors que son plaisir gagnait à son tour alors qu’il étouffait un « Felicity » difficilement, ses yeux fixés sur elle. 

Et les yeux de Félicity s’ouvrirent. Droit dans les siens.


	6. Le lendemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver soupira-t-elle finalement, en redressant la tête vers son plafond et en prenant une grande inspiration. « Qu’est ce que tu me fais » continua-t-elle lascivement.

Oliver a gelé instantanément. Il ne pouvait, ni ne devait faire un mouvement. Il savait que la moindre inspiration ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation. Il était simplement incapable de dire si elle le voyait ou pas, et les secondes s’étiraient, ne faisant qu’intensifier sa panique. Si jamais elle ne l’avait pas vu, il ne fallait pas qu’elle se lève pour fermer la fenêtre, car à cet instant, elle le verrait, si jamais c’était trop tard, elle trouverait un moyen pour le lapider rapidement. La seule bonne option possible, ce serait qu’elle se lève et parte à la salle de bain. Il pourrait s’esquiver le plus rapidement possible de son perchoir. Il priait simplement maintenant. Mais, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle fixait toujours le coin ou il était, sa respiration se calmait, bien qu’elle ait toujours ses rougeurs sur ses joues et le haut de sa poitrine… Et il attendait, encore. Le cœur battant, il était à peu prés certain qu’il pourrait faire une crise cardiaque maintenant. Il guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses expressions, qui pourraient lui dire si oui, ou non, elle l’avait vu. Son regard devenait moins flou, il n’y avait pas de choc ou gêne dans ses yeux. C’était un peu rassurant pensait-il. 

\- Oliver soupira-t-elle finalement, en redressant la tête vers son plafond et en prenant une grande inspiration. « Qu’est ce que tu me fais » continua-t-elle lascivement.   
Puis, miraculeusement, elle se redresses et se tourne vers la salle d’eau. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de 2 secondes pour rapidement fuir son coin sombre. La rampe a grincé. Violement. Et, alors qu’il prenait son appui, il l’a senti se briser sous son pied. Il a à peine eu le temps pour se raccrocher maladroitement à un pan de mur qui dépassait et s’est laisser tomber 7 mètres plus bas. Sa cheville se tordit difficilement, mais l’adrénaline lui laissa le temps de s’enfuir rapidement. Du moins il pensait. Là, il n’était plus sûr de rien. Il termina rapidement sur sa moto et déguerpit le plus vite possible, jurant dans son casque à moto.   
Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait vu, entendu, ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait rien. Rien, à part qu’il était définitivement accro à Felicity Smoak. Simplement. Ce soir n’a fait que le confirmer. Et ce soir a peu être sonner la fin de tout. Parce que si jamais, si jamais elle l’a vu. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. C’est certain. Connard masochiste frustré et incroyablement amoureux qu’il était. Il ne la méritait pas, quoi qu’il arrive.   
Ce soir-là, lorsqu’il est retourné au manoir, il n’a pas dormi. Il a revu toutes les images, a réentendu tous les sons. Et il pensait au lendemain. Oh ça il pensait au lendemain… Qu’allait-il se passer demain. 

Félicity est finalement redescendu de son orgasme. C’était tellement réel, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle. Elle a même réussi à l’entendre murmurer son prénom… C’était juste fou. Et en ouvrant les yeux, elle l’imaginait là, dans le coin sombre, en train de la regarder… Putain, ce serait si… Chaud. Bizarre ? Puis son esprit revînt finalement à la réalité, il fallait nettoyer tout ce désordre. Pour le coup, son imaginaire l’a poussé loin ce coup-ci, il fallait même changer les draps, grand dieu… Elle avait trempé les draps rien qu’à l’idée qu’Oliver la regarde. Fuck.   
Et demain, comment allait-elle réussir à le regarder dans les yeux. Une nouvelle fois… Putain. Son cerveau est capable des pires choses. Pourquoi cela semblait si réel ce soir… 

Il avait choisi de porter son costume noir aujourd’hui, celui avec la chemise blanche, cravate noire. Il pensait qu’elle aimait bien ce costume. Il a simplement été incapable de se concentrer plus de 5 minutes d’affiler ce jour là au bureau. Il ne pouvait penser qu’à elle, qu’à ce soir. Quand il se retrouverait dans la fonderie. Comment allait-elle se comporter, comment cela allait-il se passer…. Comment. Putain, trop de question. Son cœur a battu la chamade toute la sainte journée. Panique, sentiments, un bazar désordonné dans son cœur et dans sa tête, mélangé avec les images d’hier soir. D’elle. De son envie de lui. PUTAIN, ça ne s’arrêtera donc jamais. Il n’aurait jamais dû y aller hier soir. 

Elle avait choisi de porter une robe vert émeraude, moulante, arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux, volontairement. Avec des talons. S’il la rendait folle, au moins, elle essaierait de lui plaire aussi. Même si cela parait hautement improbable, vu qu’il semble préférer les brunes. Qui ne tente rien n’a rien de toute façon, non ? Elle avait décider qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Si jamais il y avait une vitesse à changer. Elle ne pouvait rester comme ça, avec son esprit dérivant vers des choses pareil sans tenter sa chance. Au moins un peu. Un tout petit peu. Sa tenue la rendait plus confiante. C’était déjà un bon point. Alors, c’est d’un pas décidé qu’elle descendait dans la fonderie, ne sachant pas, s’il était déjà là ou pas.   
Mais le silence régnait dans la pièce au moment ou elle ouvrit la porte. Et elle relâcha le souffle qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle retenait. Rapidement, elle se mit derrière ses ordinateurs, allumant l’ensemble des équipements, histoire de mettre en place ce qu’elle devait faire ce soir. Puis la porte s’ouvrit lourdement, et jetant un regard derrière son épaule, elle découvrit un John un peu pâle. 

\- Hey, tu n’as pas l’air bien John ? Lança-t-elle inquiète.   
\- Pas la grande forme, effectivement. Qu’est ce qu’on a ce soir ? Lui répliqua-t-il.   
\- Bien… Ce soir pas grand-chose en fait, des patrouilles, surtout. Peut-être que… Peut-être que tu pourrais prendre ta soirée et te reposer ? Je suis sure que ca ne dérangera pas Oliver… Commença Félicity  
\- Qu’est ce qui ne me dérangera pas ? Lança une voix dans les escaliers.   
La cœur de Félicity loupa un battement. Merde.  
\- John est malade. Genre vraiment, vraiment malade, il est pâle et… Et elle n’a pas le temps de finir qu’un Oliver dans son costume noir, son préféré, se déplaça à ses cotés, et se retourna vers Diggle après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa tempe. OH PUTAIN. C’est une première. Son esprit se vide instantanément. QUE VIENT-IL DE FAIRE MON DIEU.   
\- Oh… Oui… En effet, il dit en scannant rapidement son ami. Mec, rentre chez toi et dort, Il n’y a que des patrouilles ce soir. On ne peut rien faire d’autre. Va te reposer, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Oliver. Si quelque chose… Je suis censé pouvoir être derrière toi. Répliqua faiblement l’autre.  
\- Hey, je ne ferais que des patrouilles. Va dormir. Et je ne suis pas tout seul, j’ai Félicity dans les coms. Tout va bien. Aller, rentre chez toi. Tu n’aurais même pas dû venir, tu aurais dû m’envoyer un message et rester couché.   
\- Merci… Si quoi que ce soit, vous m’appelez… Il souffle.  
\- John, Oliver et moi, on va gérer ce soir, pas d’inquiétudes fini par dire Félicity tout en tournant les épaules de Diggle vers la sortie « Aller, file »…

Aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait, John finit par repartir. Laissant un silence retentissant dans la fonderie après son départ. Et deux personnes incapables de se regarder dans les yeux.


	7. Détente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D’où Oliver fucking Queen embrasse la tempe de Félicity fucking Smoak. BORDEL. En prenant une inspiration de son parfum. En plus. Sérieusement. Ou il a la tête. MERDE

Les minutes d’étendaient alors que chacun fuyait le regard de l’autre. Oliver avait repris son tic, frottant ses doigts l’un contre l’autre en faisant les cents pas alors que Félicity se tenait face à ses écrans, l’esprit simplement vide. Vide, ou rempli d’Oliver. Oliver embrassant sa tempe. MERDE. Elle n’y était pas préparée. Elle n’avait pas retenu sa respiration. Elle avait, en fait, pris une grande inspiration à ce moment précis. Une de ces respirations qui rempli les poumons de son odeur, son parfum, une de ces respirations capables de faire tourner la tête. Surtout la tête d’une femme amoureuse. NON. STOP. 

Quant à Oliver, mais qu’est ce qu’il lui avait pris. D’où Oliver fucking Queen embrasse la tempe de Félicity fucking Smoak. BORDEL. En prenant une inspiration de son parfum. En plus. Sérieusement. Ou il a la tête. MERDE. 

\- Je… Euh… Je.. Il balbutiait. D’où il balbutie. Je vais… Euh… Me changer et m’échauffer finit-il par lâcher. Faiblement, en regardant ses pieds, tentant, vraiment, sincèrement, de se reprendre.   
\- Ok. Elle répondit, simplement. Peut-être un peu sèchement il a cru. 

Calmer son cœur, calmer son cœur, calmer son cœur, c’était tout ce à quoi pouvait Félicity lorsqu’il a expliquer qu’il allait s’échauffer. Rien que le son de sa voix lui faisait ressentir des choses. Ce n’est pas possible d’en être arriver à ce point. Simplement pas possible. Elle ne peut pas être aussi fébrile que ça lorsqu’il est là, il faut absolument qu’elle se reprenne.

Tout en se déplacement vers le vestiaire, Oliver tentait de remettre son esprit en ordre. Difficilement. Et comment elle s’était habillée ce soir. Merde, à croire qu’elle l’a fait exprès pour le torturer. Sa couleur, elle portait sa putain de couleur dans une robe qui en montrait beaucoup trop. Ou pas assez, au choix. Une de ces robes capables de le rendre fou. De souffler son esprit. Esprit qui avait d’ailleurs été soufflé lorsque, après avoir descendu trois marches, il l’avait vu debout prés de Dig. Il avait été obligé de s’arrêter un instant, déglutir difficilement, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de laisser ses yeux trainer, en partant de ses talons, en remontant sur ses mollets nus, ses genoux, le haut de ses cuisses, nues, toujours, putain il aurait pu baver à ce moment-là. Et cette robe. Entre la couleur et la forme qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. PUTAIN. Ça l’a rendu fou. Il avait voulu lui sauter dessus littéralement. Putain de tension sexuelle. Il pensait à tout ca tout en retirant sa cravate, puis sa chemise, et, une fois boutons entièrement retirés, d’un mouvement d’épaule, il l’a fit glisser le long de ses bras, lançant furtivement un regard vers les ordinateurs. Remarquant qu’elle détournait là tête rapidement, il n’a pas pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Puis rapidement, il se retrouvait en boxer, enfilant son pantalon cargo, histoire d’aller faire un peu de sport, se vider la tête. Il avait déjà une belle idée de ce qu’il voulait faire.  
Elle l’avait rendu fou avec sa robe. Il allait la torturer à sa manière à lui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. 

Merde. Il l’a vu. Il l’a vu le regarder. C’est obligé. Putain Felicity, pourquoi tu ne peux simplement pas t’abstenir de regarder. Apparemment, la robe n’a pas eu son effet. Il ne semble pas l’avoir remarqué. C’était sûr en même temps. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas le genre qu’il regardait. Au mieux, il avait de l’affection pour elle. Mais du désir, non. Certainement pas. C’était clair. Le pire. Elle était persuadée qu’il savait son attirance pour lui. Et qu’il en jouait. Qu’il s’amusait de ça pour flatter son égo de playboy. Même s’il n’était plus un playboy. Putain… Et le voilà de retour juste devant elle pour « s’échauffer ». Il n’aurait pas pu choisir d’autres exercices que ceux qu’il fait juste devant elle. L’enfoiré. C’est comme s’il faisait absolument tout pour la rendre folle. Elle a presque envie de pleurer. De frustration. Tellement injuste. Elle l’aime tellement putain. Même pas a cause ce corps de rêve. Non. A cause de tout le reste. DE qui il est. De ce qu’il fait, de comment il le fait, a cause de comment il est avec elle. De cette impression qu’elle est l’une des seules à le connaitre au moins un peu réellement. Même si elle ne sait pas grand-chose, elle sait qu’elle en sait plus sur lui que même sa propre sœur. Elle l’aime pour toutes les myriades d’émotions qu’il lui laisse lire sur son visage. Pour le sourire qu’il semble avoir créer rien que pour elle. Elle l’aime pour lui avoir fait confiance, pour avoir cru en elle. Pour la faire se sentir importante. Elle l’aime pour la place qu'il lui a donné dans sa vie. Pour les regards de temps à autres quil lui lance. Elle l’aime pour sa main posée doucement sur son épaule, ou sa main qui frôle la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Juste ça. Elle l’aime, simplement. Et elle a envie de lui, cruellement. Tout ça était injuste. Trop injuste quand l’idiot devant elle faisait son sport. *Soupir*

\- Ca va ? Il lui demande. L’abruti.   
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Elle réplique, avec toutes ses forces possibles pour ne pas semblé déroutée, attaquée, sur la défensive.   
\- Pour rien Félicity, on est juste tous les deux, j’essaie simplement de faire la conversation. Tu es silencieuse ce soir. Ce n’est pas habituel. Il explique, calmement, tout en descendant de sa putain d’échelle. Et lorsqu’il arrive au sol, il grimace. 

D’un mouvement de tête sur le côté, elle le regarde.   
\- C’est à toi qu’il faut poser cette question, tu t’es fait mal ? Elle demande, inquiète.   
\- Je…. Euh… Ce n’est rien, je me suis tordu la cheville, il répond. Et elle jurerait qu’il a piqué un fard en tournant la tête. « J’ai juste loupé une marche » il finit par dire alors qu’elle ne peut empêcher un gloussement de s’échapper de sa bouche et qu’il se retourne vivement.  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle Félicity. Il dit, irrité ?  
\- Pardon, pardon… Mais… Toi… Oliver Queen. Arrow. Qui te fait une entorse en loupant une marche… Pardon… C’est tellement improbable… Elle rigole vraiment pour le coup. « Je ne sais pas, tu m’aurais dis « Ouai j’ai fait un saut de 10 mètres et j’ai eu une mauvaise réception » j’aurais vraiment compris… Mais… Une marche, sérieusement ? »  
En retrouvant son regard, elle est frappée de ce qu’elle y lit… De la… Terreur ? Et le fard est vraiment là. Il est rouge comme une tomate. Mais qu’est ce qu’il ne va pas chez lui ce soir. Ce n’est pas l’Oliver habituel.   
\- Ça arrive. Les marches, ça arrive, il répond. Beaucoup trop rapidement, trop pressé, trop pas lui et il détourne la tête une nouvelle fois. 

C’est la première fois qu’elle rencontre l’Oliver gêné. Et c’est. A-DO-RA-BLE. Elle ne savait même pas que son cœur pouvait fondre encore plus pour l’homme devant elle.  
\- Oh, aller, ça va, je vais te chercher de la glace ? Elle demande, en essayant de le mettre à l’aise. Parce qu’elle ne veut vraiment pas que l’Oliver de ce soir disparaisse un jour, il est beaucoup trop… Naturel, ou normal. Il est parfait.   
\- Nope, pas de glace, trop tard, par contre… Euh… Pour la patrouille, si tu pouvais me préparer une seringue anti inflammatoire, ce serait pas mal il répond tout en se dirigeant vers son costume.  
\- Yep, pas de souci, je te fais ça. Mais. Elle dit en se retournant vers lui.  
\- Oui ?   
\- Tu me promets de pas faire de connerie ce soir. Pas de courses poursuite, pas de saut dans le vide. Rien qu’une gentille patrouille parce que tout semble calme et qu’on n’a pas besoin que tu sois blessé en plus de Dig malade. Elle explique sans s’arrêter.

Et… Et elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à sa réaction. Le voilà qu’il éclate de rire. Un rire sincère alors qu’il fait demi-tour, vient vers elle et entoure sa taille d’un de ces bras fort tout déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Promis » il souffle dans son oreille tout en la relâchant joyeusement. 

CECI N’EST PAS NORMAL. Son esprit a bloqué. Totalement. 2 bisous en une soirée. Un rire sincère, un Oliver gêné. C’est la première fois qu’elle le voit comme ça. Aussi… Comme ça. Détendu. 

\- Oliver ? Elle souffle… Tu… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Elle demande timidement.   
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il réplique, le plus simplement du monde, ne semblant pas avoir conscience du tout qu’il n’est pas… Oliver.   
\- Je… Je… Je sais pas tu à l’air… Je sais pas, elle souffle se sentant rougir de plus en plus. C’est bizarre si je dis que tu as l’air détendu ? Elle demande en levant doucement les yeux vers lui. 

Et, à ces mots, qu’elle regretterait presque, il s’arrête et semble réfléchir. Son froncement de sourcil habituel revient, et, comme un chat à l’affut, il se retourne vers elle. 

\- Je… Non. Ce n’est pas bizarre, il répond alors qu’il semble réfléchir encore. Ce n’est pas bizarre parce que… En fait… Oui… Ce soir… Je… Je… Euh… Je suis bien, il finit par souffler. Il semblait ne pas se comprendre lui-même à ce moment précis. Et, doucement, il relève les yeux vers elle et la fixe. Intensément.


	8. Action - Réaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Oui… Il finit par souffler. Quand… Quand tu veux…

C’est bizarre si je dis que tu as l’air détendu ?  
Les mots se répètent dans l’esprit d’Oliver à l’infini alors qu’il passe en revu ses différentes émotions de la soirée. D’abord la peur, ensuite le désir, le désir ardent, l’amusement, l’inquiétude, le soulagement. Et… Et autre chose. De la seconde ou John était parti, ce sentiment, ce nouveau sentiment s’était insinué dans ses veines, petit à petit, ce sentiment avait pris le pas sur la peur, ou l’inquiétude, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Quel était ce sentiment… Ce sentiment n’avait pourtant pas empêché la gêne, lorsqu’elle a remarqué sa cheville, ça n’a pas empêché son cœur de battre plus fort lorsqu’il l’a senti la regarder. Ça n’a pas non plus diminué le désir non, rien de tout ça. Ça s’est juste mis en place, à force de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, tout ce qu’il fait qu’elle est Elle. Et qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre que lui dans la pièce. Ce sentiment était dû à Elle. Juste Elle. La sérénité. Il est serein lorsqu’ils ne sont que tous les deux. Et cette révélation le frappe de plein fouet. Comme s’il venait de se prendre un train dans le ventre. C’est ce coup qui l’a fait la fixer. Comment réussit-elle à lui faire ça.   
\- Oliver ? Elle finit par demander, parce que lui est pétrifié. Il ne peut rien dire, rien faire que de constater lamentablement à quel point elle est tout pour lui. A quel point il ne pourrait plus rien sans Elle.   
\- Je… Oui… Pardon… Il bégaie. Vraiment, il n’avait JAMAIS bégayé de sa vie. Je… Je… Les mots ne viennent pas, ou bien ils restent bloqués dans sa gorge. « Je quoi ? Je t’aime ? Tu me rends heureux ? Je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours à tes cotés ? » Impossible, il ne peut pas lui dire ça…   
\- Oliver ? Elle insiste, et elle lui lance son regard inquiet… Bien sûr qu’elle le regarde comme si quelque chose n’allait pas. Il doit ressembler à un putain d’adolescent devant son premier amour.   
Il secoue la tête pour l’éclaircir, et sans réfléchir il lance :  
\- J’aime juste qu’on passe du temps seulement tous les deux … 

PUTAIN DE MERDE QUEEN QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CE BORDEL. Mais qu’est ce qu’il à dit… Mon Dieu… La panique revient dans ses veines, il lui a dit… IL LUI A DIT. Et il sent les yeux lui sortir de la tête en la regardant, guettant sa réaction, parce que vraiment, vraiment, qu’est ce qui lui à pris de dire un truc aussi énorme. Mais… Mais elle rougit. Violement. Et baisse les yeux, serrant ses doigts, gênée. Elle cherche apparemment quoi répondre, tu m’étonnes, qu’est ce que tu veux répondre à ça.   
\- Ow… Oh… Et bien… Euh… Oui… Euh… Moi aussi… C’est euh… Rare… 

Moi aussi ? ELLE AUSSI ? Elle a bien dit « Moi aussi » ? Il ne rêve pas hein ? Son cerveau à totalement court circuiter sur ce « moi aussi » …  
\- On devrait… Peut-être… Euh, le refaire… A l’occasion, éventuellement… Elle demande, vraiment, très, très timidement. Il fallait tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre… Et elle est toujours les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Les joues rouges. Alors qu’il sent aussi ses joues prendre feu. Littéralement. Tout comme il sent aussi ses propres yeux se fixer sur ses propres chaussures, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s’il allait exploser.

\- Oui… Il finit par souffler. Quand… Quand tu veux… Il est vraiment, vraiment rouge maintenant, ses joues le bruleraient presque. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher un sourire de naître. La scène doit être tellement ridicule vue de l’extérieure. Deux adolescents qui… Qui quoi d’ailleurs ? 

\- Big Belly burger ? Après la patrouille ? Elle demande finalement en relevant la tête. Et alors qu’il lève les yeux en même temps qu’elle, il remarque qu’elle a repris de son aplomb, elle est moins rougissante, plus sure d’elle, ce qui lui donne le courage de se reprendre aussi, et inspirant discrètement, il hoche la tête en la regardant. Réponse simple qui semble lui suffire car elle poursuit : 

\- Bien, dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, parce que j’ai faim. Je vais préparer l’aiguille pour ta cheville. 

Puis, elle se détourne rapidement vers la pharmacie. Et il finit par faire de même, il file se changer, Toujours le même rituel. Le tee-shirt noir, les chaussettes, le pantalon, la veste, puis les gants, le masque. Il a juste attendu pour les bottes ce coup-ci. Il s’approche finalement d’elle alors qu’elle lui tend la seringue, et sans même y penser, il la plante dans l’inflammation. L’effet est quasi immédiat. La douleur s’estompe alors même qu’il se penche pour enfiler ses bottes, puis il se relève, lui lance un coup d’œil…  
\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Il demande, parce qu’elle fait la grimace…  
\- Je déteste les aiguilles. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux te planter ça dans le corps sans même une hésitation.   
Il éclate sincèrement de rire. Elle le fera toujours, toujours rire. C’est pour ça qu’il l’aime. Parce que… Oh merde… Il faut qu’il arrête de penser. MAINTENANT.   
\- Faut que j’y aille. Il affirme, parce que c’est un fait, mais il n’oublie pas de lui lancer… « Si tu as faim, je ne veux pas te faire attendre ». Un coup d’œil dans son dos pour s’assurer qu’elle a compris. Et il ne peut plus s’empêcher de sourire. Parce que vu le fard qu’elle a piqué, elle a compris. Toute la discussion d’hier lui est forcément revenu en tête, et il va la laisser quelques heures mariner avec ça. 

La patrouille se déroule tout à fait tranquillement, rien d’anormal, quelques sorties de bar éméchées, Rien que la police ne peut gérer, et c’est assez satisfait, et plutôt très impatient qu’il se dirige vers sa moto, direction la fonderie. Direction elle. Direction un moment juste tous les deux. Direction le bonheur à l’état brut. « Patrouille terminée, de retour dans 15min » il annonce dans le com.   
\- STOP, elle hurle dans le com. Bagarre, à 2 rues de toi, ils sont armés, couteaux. 2 personnes. Dans une ruelle.   
\- J’y suis, il confirme. 

Retour plus tard, bagarre à désamorcer, maintenant. Après un instant d’observation sur le toit, il décide qu’il n’y a rien qu’il ne peut gérer seul. Apparemment un dealer et son client. Facile. Il saute discrètement derrière eux. Puis vient facilement à leur rencontre, il est concentré, lucide, il en immobilise un, un bon geste dans le second pour éviter de se prendre un coup quand… Quand… 

\- Un troisième, un troisième arrive, elle crie dans le com.   
Il n’a pas le temps de se retourner, un couteau droit dans le coté intérieur de sa cuisse lui arrache un cri de douleur, puis un autre coup, cette fois proche de ses côtes. Merde. Dans un accès d’adrénaline, il immobilise le 3eme homme. Et douloureusement, il les attache, en attendant qu’une patrouille de police vienne les récupérer.

\- OLIVER ! OLIVER ! Elle crie dans le com. Il entend la panique, alors qu’il se bouge difficilement vers sa moto.   
\- Ça va siffle-t-il. Ça va… Je rentre. Je… Prépare… La pharmacie. Le gars m’a planté. 

15 minutes plus tard, elle entend la moto s’éteindre dans le garage de la fonderie et se fige en voyant Oliver pousser difficilement la porte. Il marche péniblement. Elle remarque immédiatement l’entaille sur sa veste et se rue vers lui. 

\- Oliver. Oliver… Putain… Elle l’aide à marcher alors qu’il grince des dents sous la douleur. Incapable de savoir quel coup de couteau lui fait le plus mal. Vient. Vient t’asseoir. On va… On va réparer ça… Elle souffle en l’installant sur la table en métal. 

L’esprit d’Oliver est complètement perdu, il ne sait pas quoi penser. Il sait qu’il a mal. Mais elle est là. Et rien n’est meilleur que ça. Il remarque rapidement qu’elle avait déjà tout préparé pour lui, les gazes, les solutions de nettoyage, même les fils et les aiguilles, elle déteste les aiguilles…

\- Allez, déshabille-toi, pantalon, veste, tee-shirt. Elle ne demande pas, elle ordonne, et cela le fait sourire. 

\- Tu… Tu es toujours si directive, il tente, sous le coup de l’humour. Mais le petit rire qu’il s’est permis envoie directement un pic de douleur dans son flanc. Et il finit par grimacer. 

\- Je ne rigole pas, là Oliver. Tu as deux entailles. Il faut soigner ça vite. Elle réplique. Pas du tout dans l’humour. Non, elle est inquiète, pour lui, sur le qui-vive. Prête à tout pour l’aider. Et le cœur d’Oliver se serre à cette idée. Elle a utilisé La voix. Cette voix qui fait qu’Oliver est obligé de lui obéir. Alors sans plus poser de question, il s’exécute, retire d’abord sa veste, grimace au mouvement, il ne l’a pas loupé apparemment, ce troisième gars. 

Lorsque Félicity le vois grimacer elle réplique :   
\- Laisse le tee-shirt, je vais le découper. Enlève ton pantalon.   
Encore une fois, il s’exécute, de toute façon, tout ce que Felicity veux d’Oliver, elle l’obtiendra. C’est une vérité.  
Doucement, il se penche pour enlever ses bottes. Mais le mouvement le fait grincer une nouvelle fois et Félicity se jette à ses pieds. 

\- Attend, attend, laisse-moi t’aider. Sa voix toujours inquiète alors que délicatement elle retire ses chaussures.   
Puis lentement elle se redresse, alors que lui-même tente de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais, plus il est à froid, plus la douleur le prend, le fait bouger très, très lentement, et… Et, bien sur elle est sûr ses pieds avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de quoi que ce soit.

\- Oliver, doucement, laisse moi faire, elle murmure maintenant et le ton de sa voix, la chaleur de sa voix, rien que ça, cela l’apaise. De façon instantanée. Faisant gonfler son cœur, irrémédiablement. Et la confiance. Tellement de confiance… Il souffle doucement, se détendant, sentant chaque muscle se délier l’un après l’autre. Il pose sa main sur son épaule, prend appuie, et finit sur ses pieds. Puis alors qu’il est prêt à déboutonner son pantalon en cuir… Il sent ses mains. Ses mains à Elle. Juste là… Les yeux d’Oliver s’écarquillent et il la regarde, plein de questions…   
\- Laisse-moi faire, elle murmure à nouveau, alors qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux, pleine d’assurance et de bienveillance. Elle ne veut rien d’autre que l’aider… A quoi diable pensait-il d’autre. Sérieusement.


	9. Soins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cœur de Félicity rugissait dans ses oreilles, parce que, parce que le regard suivant qu’il lui a donné… CE regard, c’était tout.

Felicity était inquiète, morte d’inquiétude même, le jeu entre eux était tellement loin. Elle le regardait se débattre avec la douleur, essayant de la rassurer comme quoi il allait bien. Il allait bien, évidement, avec 2 entailles profondes dans son magnifique corps de merde. 2 entailles. Parce qu’elle a mis trop de temps à réaliser qu’un troisième gars arrivait derrière Oliver. 2 entailles qui auraient pu tuer Oliver. Merde. Elle aurait vu le gars sur la vidéo de surveillance 5 secondes avant, il n’aurait pas 2 entailles dans le corps. Et qu’est ce qu’elle pouvait lui dire « oh, je suis désolée, quand j’ai vu que tu avais immobilisé quasiment les 2 gars, je me suis mis à rêvasser de notre soirée à venir… » Sérieusement. Le burger aurait pu couter la vie de l’homme dont elle est amoureuse. Oh merde. Non. Non… Pas ça. Ça ne marche pas. Elle ne peut pas partir sur ce train-là.   
Elle allait le soigner, le recoudre, le réparer du mieux qu’elle peut. Elle allait prendre soin de lui pour se faire pardonner, essayer de diminuer sa culpabilité. Même un tout petit peu. « J’aime qu’on passe du temps seulement tous les deux ». Il avait dit CA. Son cœur s’était momentanément arrêté de battre. Parce que… QUOI ?! Tu parles. Passer du temps tous les deux. Elle n’imaginait pas vraiment qu’il soit à moitié nu, sur une table d’opération, avec 2 trous dans le corps. Bravo. Bon début. Début ? Quel début ? Il n’a jamais dit que ce serait un début. Simplement qu’il appréciait sa compagnie… Sérieusement Felicity, arrête de monter dans ce train, arrête de lire des choses qui n’en sont pas. Tu n’es pas son style. Il les préfère brunes, et classes, et sexy. Tu l’amuses. Point. Au mieux.   
Mais il se débat avec la douleur, et c’est une torture pour son cœur. Alors elle prend les devants, retire les bottes, l’aide à se mettre sur ses pieds et, avant qu’elle n’ai même eu le temps d’y penser, ses doigts, à elle, se retrouve à déboutonner son pantalon, à lui. Ow…   
Le regard interrogateur qu’il lui à lancé…   
\- Laisse-moi faire, elle à souffler avec tout le courage qu’elle a pu trouver en elle. 

Le cœur de Félicity rugissait dans ses oreilles, parce que, parce que le regard suivant qu’il lui a donné… CE regard, c’était tout. Il s’est détendu, vraiment détendu, à posé ses mains sur la table, a lâché une grande expiration. Et la confiance… La confiance s’est répandue comme une trainée de poudre, il abandonnait. Il s’abandonnait complètement à elle lorsqu’elle abaissa son pantalon en cuir, et qu’elle lui murmura doucement de s’allonger sur la table. Il siffla au mouvement. Elle s’est presque jetée sur lui pour savoir, savoir comment soulager la douleur. 

\- C’est bon Félicity, c’est juste… Froid il a répondu. Serein. 

Rapidement Félicity s’est retournée, sans réfléchir, elle a attrapé une serviette qui trainait là, et lui a glisser sous le dos. Elle a remarqué le sourire sincère et touché qu’il a fait. Et cela lui a réchauffé le cœur encore.

Mais, elle n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder, il fallait se recentrer sur ses blessures, les soigner, les nettoyer, les recoudre, le nourrir, le rassurer, le faire dormir. C’était là son plan. Elle allait, elle voulait, prendre soin de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Alors, elle s’est attelée à la tâche. 

\- Tu préfère que je commence par la cuisse ou ton flanc ? Elle a demandé, parce que, voilà, il avait le droit de choisir.   
\- Peu importe. Je te fais confiance. Il a murmuré, les yeux fermés, totalement détendu.   
Elle l’a senti, à cet instant. La bouffée. Cette foutue bouffée de sentiment qu’elle ne pouvait, ou ne devait pas ressentir. Remplir son cœur, ses poumons, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. L’amour. La bouffée d’amour. MERDE. 

\- La cuisse alors. C’est la plus grosse. Elle a expliqué, se reprenant rapidement, parce qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de faire autre chose.   
Et c’est tout à fait concentrée qu’elle s’est penchée au-dessus de lui. Nettoyant la plaie avec des gazes et des solutions, puis qu’elle a désinfecté le plus possible. Régulièrement elle tournait la tête vers lui, vérifiant son expression, savoir si elle lui faisait mal. Il ne disait rien, ne bronchait pas d’un centimètre. Comme s’il s’était endormi presque. Pourtant, ça devait lui faire un mal de chien, pas possible autrement, vu la taille de l’entaille. Le mec n’avait pas rigolé, il avait même dû tourner le couteau. Elle était complétement appuyée sur lui, il avait légèrement écarté ses cuisses, afin qu’elle ait un meilleur accès, elle s’appuyait sur sa jambe valide. Il rayonnait de chaleur. C’était… C’était très satisfaisant comme sensation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s’attarder, encore une fois. Il y avait cette entaille.   
\- Je vais recoudre maintenant, j’endors la partie blessée, ok ? Elle demande, en murmurant, n’osant presque pas le dérangé dans sa concentration.   
\- Je te fais confiance. Encore une fois. C’est sa réponse. Cette fois, son intonation sonnait presque comme une prière, ou un mantra, à la limite du flippant. Il semblait, très, très loin.   
Félicity ne chercha pas plus loin, délicatement, elle endormait la zone à recoudre, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet, elle préparait le fil et l’aiguille, oubliant sa peur, se concentrant au mieux pour au moins, lui fait une belle cicatrice. Encore une. A cause d’elle. Merde. Mais elle fini par se lancer, elle travaillait rapidement sur la plaie, faisant des points serrés. Puis elle finit par poser un bandage, relevant très, très doucement sa cuisse. Essayant de faire passer cela pour les plus douces des caresses, pour lui faire oublier la douleur, simplement qu’il se sente bien. Elle glisse doucement ses doigts avec le tissu tout autour de sa cuisse, remontant légèrement la couture de son boxer pour que cela soit placé parfaitement. Et enfin, doucement, elle remet sa jambe en place, caressant tendrement le bandage, lui signifiant que celui là était terminé. 

\- Je passe à l’autre maintenant. Elle continue de murmurer, toujours gênée à l’idée de le déranger. 

Elle recommença littéralement toute la procédure. Cette fois ci, elle était penchée sur ses abdos. Et il lui fallu toute sa force mentale, toute sa volonté, pour ne pas passer littéralement ses doigts dessus, comme elle fantasme tant de le faire. Elle est fondamentalement consciente de tout ce qu’elle ressent lorsque ses mains glissent sur sa peau. La fermeté des muscles, la douceur de sa peau. Et… Pire que tout, son odeur. Son parfum rien qu’à lui. C’est enivrant… Et puis, une fois le pansement finalement posé, après une grande inspiration. Pour reprendre ses nerfs, n’est ce pas, pas pour le respirer une dernière fois, soyons d’accord. Hum… Elle finit par se redresser… 

Quelques secondes se passent, dans le silence. Et Félicity ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors comme d’habitude, dans ses cas-là, elle tente de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Oliver Queen n’est plus un gruyère. Elle dit en souriant alors qu’il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Un large sourire s’épanouit sur son visage. Et Félicity pourrait se transformer en flaque d’eau instantanément.   
\- Merci, il dit en se redressant doucement. Bien. Bon… On n’avait pas parler d’un burger ? Il continue alors que le cœur de Félicity loupe un battement.  
\- Non ! Non, pas de burger elle réplique immédiatement. Tu dois te reposer, tu dois manger aussi, mais tu dois te reposer surtout. Elle explique mais… Mais le sourire d’Oliver se fane, et une ombre passe sur son visage et… Et merde, il est déçu… Oh non…   
\- Oliver… Elle souffle.  
\- Je… Je peux manger un burger et aller me coucher ensuite Félicity. Il claque sa phrase alors qu’un vide se propage dans l’esprit de Félicity parce qu’elle ne va pas, non, elle ne va pas dire…  
\- Viens à la maison. Je conduirais, tu n’auras pas à marcher beaucoup. On commandera un truc léger, tu dormiras dans un vrai lit… Euh, dans la chambre d’amis… Pas euh… Tu seras au calme, tu pourras prendre une douche… Et je… Je… ça me rassurera. Elle explique. Vraiment, vraiment terrifiée. Parce qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû dire ça, proposer ça. Rien que l’idée d’Oliver dans ses murs… Mon dieu…  
Un long silence s’en suivi. Très long silence, alors qu’elle le regarde, qu’il la regarde, cherchant des réponses ou des questions ou des doutes, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, rien. Rien que la confiance.


	10. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je t’aime tellement Felicity...

Dans la voiture de Félicity, Oliver se demandait, sincèrement, ce qui lui avait pris d’accepter. A part le fait que, ce que Félicity veut d’Oliver, Félicity obtient. La règle. Ça avait l’air de tellement lui tenir à cœur… Impossible de lui refuser. Mais le revoilà, dans un espace réduit, rempli de son parfum, à devoir se focaliser sur le putain de carré blanc qu’il a imaginé tout le temps qu’elle soignait ses plaies. Ça n’avait pas été facile d’oublier la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, ni ses cheveux qui chatouillait ostensiblement sa chair. Ça lui avait demandé une énergie folle en réalité, et il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué actuellement. 

\- Oliver ? Elle finit par demander doucement.  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Tu pensais à quoi ? Sur la table ? Tout à l’heure ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Il était surpris de sa question en réalité, il ne l’avait pas prévu… Et il ne connaissait absolument pas la réponse qui pourrait le sortir de là.  
\- Tu avais l’air totalement concentré, ou absorbé… C’était… Je ne sais pas… Mystique ? Elle finit avec un léger sourire rassurant.   
\- A un carré blanc.   
\- Quoi ? Elle semblait clairement mortifiée.  
\- Je pensais à un carré blanc.   
\- Comment un carré blanc peut te mettre dans une telle transe ? Enfin, je veux dire… C’était impressionnant, tu ne bougeais pas. Mais genre vraiment, vraiment pas, comme si tu étais mort, pas mort, mort, mais mort, genre dans le coma ou un truc du genre, je disais mystique, c’était ça, presque flippant, comment un carré blanc peut faire ca ?   
Il n’a pas pu empêcher un éclat de rire. Sincère. Parce qu’il était absolument hors de question de lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la raison de son stoïcisme.   
\- Bien, je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de te déranger, alors. J’ai juste pensé à un carré blanc. C’est tout…. J’y ai pensé vraiment très fort. 

Le silence est réapparu, peut-être un peu moins gêné, alors que finalement, elle se garait devant chez elle. 

Etonnement, une fois dans son appartement, tout était plus simple, les discussions, la commande de pizza, et le vin, beaucoup de vin, aidant, la soirée s’est finit par des éclats de rire. Félicity avait rapidement décider de se changer, à son plus grand désespoir, mais, lorsqu’il l’a vit revenir avec un gros sweatshirt et un mini short, comment dire…   
Attention, il ne faut pas se leurrer non plus. La soirée s’est terminée avec le cœur d’Oliver dans sa gorge, prêt à exploser d’amour pour la blonde devant lui qui lui donnait une grande serviette de bain, et lui indiquait sa chambre. Sa chambre juste à coté de l’autre chambre qui devait donc la chambre où elle dormait. 

\- Bien… Par contre. Il y a 2 portes dans la salle de bain. Une pour toi et une pour moi. Si on pouvait convenir que personne ne rentre lorsque l’autre est au toilettes, ça m’arrangerait. Beaucoup. Elle explique alors que ses yeux pétillent de malice.   
\- Je frapperais.   
\- Bien, dans ce cas, bonne nuit Oliver.   
Son souffle se coupe littéralement lorsque Félicity se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Et c’est par pur instinct que sa main trouve sa place sur sa hanche dans une douce caresse. Il ferme rapidement les yeux, saisissant l’instant ou ses lèvres chaudes le touche délicieusement. Et en une seconde, c’est fini. C’est bête, mais son cœur la pleure déjà…  
\- Bonne nuit Félicity. Il répond dans un murmure alors que ses yeux trouvent les siens, et pendant un instant, c’est comme si plus rien n’existait. Il se sent tomber, tomber et tomber encore. Son cœur remontant dans sa poitrine, accélérant. Elle le fixe, avec une rare intensité, et il ne sait pas comment la lire. Puis, elle lui fait un doux sourire, comme un sourire d’excuse, pose sa main sur la main qu’il avait toujours sur la hanche, puis elle s’extrait, se faufilant rapidement dans sa chambre.   
Et il est comme paralyser, quelques secondes, au milieu du couloir, son esprit embrouillé de sentiments et de désirs inachevé. Il ne peut pas rester comme, et secouant la tête, il finit par rentrer, à son tour dans sa chambre.   
Ce n’est qu’après avoir réussi, par un effort surhumain, il en était certain, a apaiser son rythme cardiaque qu’Oliver a fini par s’étendre dans le grand lit. Avec un soupir de satisfaction intense. Cela faisait des semaines qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans un lit confortable, avec les oreillers douillets et la couette. Oh la couette. Comme un nuage autour de lui. Et ca sent comme Elle. C’est très léger, mais c’est là. Et c’est tout. 

\- EUH OLIVER NE SALIT PAS MES DRAPS ! Il entend derrière les murs et il se fige, absolument horrifié, ou amusé, il ne savait pas, il était mitigé…  
\- QUOI ?! Il répond. DE QUOI TU PARLES ? Il demande, parce vraiment, qu’est ce qui pouvait lui faire insinuer que… Oh mon dieu. Rien que l’idée de faire ça le rendait… Dur. Merde. Non.   
\- JE VIENS DE T’ENTENDRE GEMIR OLIVER. NE SALIT PAS MES DRAPS. Elle est clairement amusée.   
\- FELICITY !!!!!!!!!!!! PUTAIN ! SI TU SAVAIS COMME C’EST BON ! ORGASMIQUE… Cette fois, c’est à son tour de s’amuser.  
\- QUOI ?! SERIEUSEMENT OLIVER ???? Et c’est à son tour à elle d’être horrifié.  
\- OH OUI… CA FAISAIT DES SEMAINES, DES SEMAINES FELICITY, MMMMMH… Il continu, le sourire aux lèvres…  
\- OLIVER JONAS QUEEN !!!!!!!!!!! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!!!!! MERDE. Ok, ce coup-ci, elle ne semble pas vraiment rigoler…  
\- DES SEMAINES QUE JE N’AI PAS DORMI DANS UN VRAI LIT, CONFORTABLE, AVEC DE BONS OREILLERS, ET UNE COUETTE MAGIQUE. Il fini par dire, juste pour la rassurer, et il ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu’il l’entend éclater de rire de l’autre coté de mur.   
\- PUTAIN OLIVER… VRAIMENT… ALLER, PROFITE BIEN, BONNE NUIT. Son ton est clairement enjoué, et il peut imaginer son sourire.   
\- BONNE NUIT FELICITY, ET MERCI… POUR TOUT. Il conclut, ne sachant pas trop lui-même ce que ce « tout » impliquait. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Felicity se réveille d’un bond. De l’autre coté de son mur, elle entend Oliver s’agiter dans son lit, le froissement des draps, des gémissements, des halètements, et son nom, son nom à elle… Dans la brume du sommeil, elle se redresse et allume la petite lampe a coté d’elle, un coup d’œil a son téléphone lui indique qu’il est un peu plus de 3h du matin. Elle sait qu’Oliver à des problèmes de sommeil, mais les bruits qu’il fait… Les bruits qu’il fait son clairement suspicieux. Et franchement, elle a bien du mal à ne pas penser à des choses… Non approprié. Mais… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son nom revient sur ses lèvres. Régulièrement. Comme une plainte. Une plainte de plaisir… Et il s’agite encore plus et ce coup-ci, son esprit se réveille vraiment, et tout descend dans son entrejambe. Saloperie de corps humain. Sérieusement. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de tendre plus l’oreille, se redressant… Se levant. S’avançant vers sa porte. Elle entend clairement le bruit d’une respiration saccadée, des pleurs de plaisir, son propre nom murmuré, des gémissements, et un corps qui s’agite. Les sons se répercute directement sur son intimité, elle se sent se trempé littéralement, autant, les grognements qu’il fait lorsqu’il s’entraîne son assez suggestifs, autant, là, il n’y a aucune place à l’imagination. Aucune. Elle sent son plaisir augmenter de façon exponentielle lorsqu’elle fini par l’entendre gémir « tu me fais tellement de bien, mon cœur, Félicity… » Ok. Elle pourrait jouir comme maintenant. L’envie est tellement puissante qu’elle sent ses genoux lâcher, qu’elle couvre sa bouche de sa main pour ne pas gémir à son tour. Et elle est prête à presque mettre la main dans son short lorsque soudain…  
« NON, Non Félicity, reste, non… Ne pars pas… Félicity… Reste… S’il te plait… Pardon, pardon… FELICITY » Et ce ne son plus des gémissements qu’elle entend. Mes clairement des pleurs…   
Sa tête va à mille à l’heure, elle ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, elle est figée alors que dans la chambre, des gémissements de douleur se font entendre. Et son cœur se serre littéralement. Il y maintenant de la souffrance de l’autre coté de cette porte et c’est son instinct qui pousse doucement ladite porte.   
Lorsque ses yeux se pose sur le lit, elle se glace. Oliver est recroquevillé dans le lit, en caleçon, des hoquets de pleurs le faisant presque convulser. Et sans attendre une seule seconde, elle se jette sur le lit, remontant directement sur Oliver, essayant de le toucher pour le réveiller. Puis, arrivant à son visage, doucement, elle se met à le caresser, passant ses mains sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, son cou, ses épaules. « Oliver, Oliver réveille-toi, je suis là, Oliver… S’il te plait Oliver, je suis là, réveille-toi, pour moi, ouvre les yeux. Je ne pars pas. Je suis là »   
Plus elle le touche, cependant, plus elle le sent se détendre, ses hoquets de dissipent, son cœur semble ralentir, il semble se calmer, alors, elle aussi, se détend un peu. Enfin, il s’étend à nouveau sur le lit, lentement. Sans se réveiller cependant… Et elle a à peine le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais, le bras d’Oliver s’entoure autour de sa taille alors qu’elle est toujours assise prés de lui, à observer son visage dans son sommeil. C’est fou comme il peut être expressif, même en dormant. La tension de ses traits diminue un instant et elle l’entend soupirer. Mais la tension revient aussi vite qu’elle avait disparu et maintenant, c’est le pompon, il pleure. Chouette. Génial. Et il à le sommeil lourd qui plus est. Mais il prend une nouvelle expiration, et dans une voix tendue par la douleur il expire « Je t’aime tellement Félicity… » Puis il se recroqueville une nouvelle fois… Contre elle cette fois ci. Mais sa bouche reste ouverte. En grand. Et son cœur… Et bien son cœur, elle pense qu’il va exploser. Simplement. Elle à déconnecté, complètement de cette terre. Il n’y a que les mots d’Oliver qui se reflètent dans son esprit, encore et encore, et encore…   
« Je t’aime tellement Felicity »


	11. Le rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rejette sa tête sur le dossier du canapé sous l’intense plaisir qui commence à sérieusement ne plus être tenable, il a besoin de venir.

Pour une fois, Oliver est tombé comme une pierre dans le sommeil, pas besoin de se tourner milles fois, pas besoin de faire taire ses démons, ou ses fantasmes. Non, il a sombré directement en 5 minutes. Sombré pour le plus doux des rêves qui plus est. 

Ils sont les deux, seuls dans la fonderie, sur le canapé en cuir usé au fond de la pièce, les lumières sont basses, il y a deux verres, du vin, les restes d’un festin commandé, et il est heureux. Il n’y a que cela dans son rêve, le bonheur. Il sourit, comme il n’a jamais souri, son cœur est plein de joie. Rempli, a ras bord de bonheur. Et il n’en peut plus. Toute cette joie, et bien, ca lui donne du courage, le courage de replacer délicatement l’une de ses boucles blonde derrière son oreille, le courage de verrouiller ses yeux avec les siens. De ne pas détourner le regard. De la lire, et de voir le désir dans ses yeux à elle, tout en sachant que ce même désir est aussi présent dans ses yeux à lui. Le courage de s’approcher d’elle, de se pencher un peu vers elle, tout en lui laissant l’espace de reculer. Mais elle ne recule pas, elle se rapproche. C’est une scène au ralenti. Il se sent fondre sur elle, autant qu’il la sent se fondre sur lui. Il se sent fermer les yeux, glisser une main sur sa joue, il est conscient de tout dans son environnement, les odeurs, les sons, la chaleur de son corps. Et puis il sent son cœur s’envoler lorsqu’elle ferme l’espace entre eux et que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Doucement, une simple caresse qui fait bondir son cœur. Il ressent parfaitement son instinct prendre le dessus, appuyer plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ressent parfaitement Félicity répondre à son baiser. Et il se voit la faire passer sur ses genoux, s’asseoir sur lui. Il se voit glisser sa main dans sa nuque pour qu’elle ne fuit pas lorsque sa langue entre scène et qu’il lèche doucement sa bouche. Il entend clairement le gémissement de Félicity à sa caresse. Il la ressent approfondir le baiser, glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir a là rencontre de sa langue à lui. Il ressent clairement la décharge de plaisir directement dans son bas ventre. Il s’entend gémir à son tour à sa caresse… Il se voit devenir plus entreprenant, glisser une main dans le bas de son dos pour la presser plus fort contre lui, pour qu’elle le sente, qu’elle sente son désir pour Elle. Il sent son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, et mieux, il la voit, lorsqu’il ouvre enfin les yeux, elle à les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers. Il la voit perdu dans la sensation de plaisir. Puis il la sent s’asseoir plus profondément sur lui, appuyer ses hanches, chercher une friction, et gémir profondément lorsque ça lui fait bien. Ça le rend fou. Mais il ne veut pas la presser, il veut qu’elle choisisse, qu’elle prenne son plaisir, il veut la voir perdu dans les sensations. Alors, il soulève un peu les hanches, à sa rencontre alors qu’elle s’écrase sur son érection. Il ressent sa propre décharge de plaisir. Il s’entend gémir et gronder, et trembler. Ca lui fait tellement de bien. Elle, elle rejette sa tête en arrière, mort sa lèvre inferieur, durement, retient un miaulement adorable. Puis redresse ses yeux vers lui, et il se verrouillent une fois de plus. C’est lent, ils prennent tous les deux leur temps, ils ne veulent pas gâcher. Et puis, elle lui sourit. Un sourire effronté…   
\- Ça te fait du bien ? Elle demande, dans un murmure et un sourire.   
Il a sa voix coincée dans sa gorge, elle le rend malade d’amour, d’envie. Il sait que s’il tente de parler, il ne pourra que gémir, alors il hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre.   
\- Moi aussi. Elle souffle.   
Et alors qu’elle va pour se rasseoir sur lui, il s’appuie sur ses coudes, et pousse les hanches à sa rencontre. La pression est plus forte, il ravale presque un gémissement, mais, alors qu’elle semble littéralement s’appuyer le plus possible et glisser le long de sa queue encore recouverte, il ne peut plus se taire. C’est trop.   
La sensation la fait totalement gémir aussi, elle s’accroche à lui, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Elle semble si proche d’un point de non-retour, ses pupilles sont dilatées, son regard vitreux de plaisir, tout comme lui elle est dans la sensation. C’est parfait.   
\- C’est tellement bon… Elle murmure et sa voix le rend encore plus dingue. 

Mais soudain, elle se redresse, se remet sur ses genoux, elle ne s’appuie plus sur lui. Il a à peine le temps de s’en rendre compte mais elle pose sa main sur son membre engorgé.   
\- Oh putain Félicity, il gémit. Et elle sourit. Elle masse doucement son jean, et il craint vraiment de venir dans son pantalon. C’est tellement puissant, le plaisir mêlé à ses sentiments. Et ses yeux dans les siens.   
Puis elle déboutonne son jean, et glisse la main dans son boxer. Prenant sa longueur dans une douce mais ferme caresse. Elle est toujours au-dessus de lui, les jambes écartées pour se donner plus de place, elle est magnifique et il n’en peut juste plus.   
\- Tu me fais tellement de bien mon Cœur. Sa phrase glisse toute seule, il ne réfléchit pas quand il l’a dit. Il rejette sa tête sur le dossier du canapé sous l’intense plaisir qui commence à sérieusement ne plus être tenable, il a besoin de venir. Il commence presque à la supplier « Felicity » Elle serre plus fermement la base de sa bite. Et s’arrête. Figée. Puis elle se relève rapidement.   
\- Qu’est ce que tu as dit ? Comment tu m’as appelé ? Elle demande. Outrée. 

Sa soudaine réaction le fait redescendre de la brume de plaisir de façon instantanée. Il ne comprend pas.   
\- Félicity, je t’ai appelé Félicity. Il dit, tout à fait certain qu’il n’a pas pu se tromper de prénom ou autre chose. Il n’y a qu’Elle.   
\- Non, oui, je sais… Tu as… Tu as dit « Mon Cœur » ? Elle a l’air terrifié.  
\- Je… Euh… Il était tout à fait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait fait de mal alors qu’il la regardait se relever. Et partir.   
Et la douleur est apparue. L’horrible douleur. Le vide. L’impression qu’on lui arrache le cœur. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il a fait de mal. Il a juste mal. Et il a envie de hurler. Il hurle. Il essaie de faire sortir ce mal de lui. Il se détruit, se décompose. C’est la plus violente douleur qu’il n’ai jamais connue. Il est terrorisé, il s’entend l’appeler. Lui dire de revenir, parce qu’il se sent mourir et qu’il n’y a qu’elle qui peut le sauver. Mais la porte de la fonderie claque et il sait que s’est finit. Il se voit pleurer. Se vider, se tordre de douleur. Il voit sa crise de panique, l’air qui ne rentre plus dans ses poumons. Il voit qu’elle à laisser son écharpe. Il voit le coussin sur lequel elle était appuyé. Il s’enroule autour de cela, il tente d’apaiser la douleur… ça apaise… un peu… Et puis il le dit, à voix haute. Parce qu’il le faut… « Je t’aime tellement Félicity ». Et les larmes coulent. Parce qu’il l’aime mais elle ne l’aime pas. Elle ne peut pas l’aimer. Et il le comprend. Et il a mal… Tellement mal. 

Et puis il entend sa voix. Est-ce qu’elle revient ? « S’il te plait Oliver, je suis là, réveille-toi, pour moi, ouvre les yeux. Je ne pars pas. Je suis là ».

Non, elle n’est pas là, c’est faux. Et puis il sent qu’on le secoue, mais il n’y a personne, et les contours de la fonderie deviennent flous. Et puis… Et puis plus rien.


	12. Reveils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sensation en elle-même suffirait à le faire venir.

C’est dans un sursaut essoufflé qu’elle vit finalement Oliver se redresser. Elle l’observa scanner son environnement, elle observa son regard commencer à comprendre où il était, ce qu’il s’était passé, analyser la situation. Puis, les yeux d’Oliver se posèrent enfin sur elle. Et elle observa la panique et l’horreur arriver sur son beau visage.   
\- Felicity, souffla-t-il. Puis il détourna les yeux. Je… Je suis désolé. Je… Il a commencé.  
\- Oliver, tu as fait un cauchemar. C’est tout. Je suis là, tout va bien. Elle commença à dire ça, et puis elle finit par s’arrêter, parce qu’il n’était pas censé savoir ce qu’elle avait entendu. Alors elle a continué comme ça : Je t’ai entendu m’appeler, alors je suis arrivée, tu étais agité dans ton lit. A un moment tu m’as dis de ne pas partir. Et je t’ai réveillé. 

Elle avait volontairement mis de cotés la partie sensuelle, la partie émotionnelle. La partie qui lui retournait la tête et le ventre parce qu’elle n’était pas certaine que ce soit le moment, et parce qu’elle priait pour que ce soit lui qui en parle en premier. Surtout. 

Il regardait un point fixe dans la chambre, face à lui. Son rêve était trop vif dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ca, il l’entendait expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé et espérait sincèrement qu’elle ai dit toute la vérité parce que… Parce que si elle avait entendu plus, s’il avait parlé plus que ce qu’elle venait d’expliquer, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face. Son cœur menait une rude bataille, il voulait se calmer, mais il voulait s’envoler, il voulait se serrer, mais il voulait s’envoler. C’était une vraie torture. Il fallait qu’il se sorte de cette situation. De ce sentiment de panique suffocante, mélangé aux bouffées de sentiments profond qu’il avait pour cette femme assise à coté de lui, le regard concerné, inquiet, attentif. Et puis… Et puis il a senti. Ses doigts. Les doigts de Felicity qui traçaient de doux cercles sur son omoplate. Et il se focalisa dessus. La panique le quittant petit à petit, à chaque caresse, elle emmenait plus loin l’angoisse de son corps. C’était un pansement nécessaire, un baume. Une drogue. Un putain de médicament. Le meilleur de tous les temps. Son médicament personnel.   
Il à du rester un moment silencieux, car c’est elle qui l’a ramené à la réalité.   
\- Oliver ? Elle demanda doucement.   
\- Oui… Je… Merci. Je… Je… Il ne savait pas quoi dire en fait. Et puis il finit par lamentablement lâcher : Désolé de t’avoir réveillé. Va te recoucher, je vais… Je vais rentrer.   
\- Non. Elle a ordonné. Et il se retourna pour la première fois vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux pour la toute première fois depuis son réveil. Et son cœur a bégayé.   
\- Je… Il commença.   
\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer. Je jure que tu vas dormir dans ce lit. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Dans un vrai lit. Et Queen, s’il faut que je reste prés de toi pour m’en assurer, je te promets que c’est ce que je ferais.   
Les yeux de Felicity étaient déterminés. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour lui de la contrer. Elle avait de bons arguments. Le meilleur étant peut-être qu’elle proposait de dormir à ses côtés. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ça. La chose amusante, elle c’était redressée, prête à un combat qui aurait pu avoir lieu. S’il avait eu la moindre volonté face à elle.   
\- Ok. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi. Mais tu peux aller te recoucher. Il a fini par dire, vaincu. Il était épuisé. Epuisé de trop ressentir.   
\- Tu promets que tu ne vas t’enfuir par la fenêtre ou quelque chose d’idiot du genre ? Elle demande, et à sa voix, il entend qu’elle tente d’alléger l’atmosphère. Et ca marche, il rit. Un peu. Mais suffisamment pour le rendre heureux. Il peut fonctionner avec ça. Avec elle. Alors, il la regarde par-dessus son épaule, un sourire malicieux dans les yeux.   
\- Je promets. Je promets que je vais me recoucher, et dormir, et demain matin je partirais. Je ne te promets pas que je ne me réveillerais pas avant toi cependant.   
\- Et bien. Si tu le fais. Il y a un café en bas, le matin il vendent des pâtisseries. Elle réplique en se levant du lit, un sourire dans les yeux.   
Et Oliver le sait. Il sait qu’elle lui aurait demandé d’aller lui chercher une étoile dans l’espace. Il l’aurait fait. Tout ce qu’elle veut. Il est foutu. Il le sait. Mais dans l’instant, il n’a pas peur.   
Sur ce, elle sort de la chambre. Le laissant presque haletant. Et il se laisse retomber dans le lit. L’esprit plein de questions, sur ce qu’il allait faire maintenant que la vérité ne pouvait plus s’échapper de son cerveau. Il l’aimait, comme un fou, il lui donnerait tout. Il n’y aurait plus qu’elle. Elle était la plus importante. Il allait devoir travailler avec ça. Mais il pouvait commencer demain. Ce soir, il allait refermer les yeux, et la voir sourire. Encore. 

Ce matin-là, Oliver se réveille doucement à la lueur et à la chaleur des rayons du soleil à travers la vitre. Il est brumeux, comme s’il avait été drogué. Cela faisait des lustres qu’il ne s’était pas réveillé comme cela. Il n’était pas sur ses gardes, son cœur ne battait pas la chamade. Il analyse juste ses sensations de bien être, quasiment inconnues pour lui. Il est allongé sur le ventre, il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. La chaleur qui l’entoure, le soleil qui frappe sa nuque, la douce odeur de Félicity, la couette moelleuse, l’oreiller trop confortable, les cheveux contre son nez qui le chatouille, la douce respiration régulière sous son bras. Son cœur qui se serre d’une chaleur bienheureuse. Il est juste au paradis. Peut-être qu’il dort encore après tout. Attendez. Retour arrière.   
Les cheveux, la respiration à coté de lui. Il ouvre un œil. Le referme parce que non. Les cheveux ne peuvent pas être blonds. Non… Il le rouvre… Ah. Si… Si, ils sont blonds. Wow… Ok. On se reprend garçon, les événements de la veille. La blessure, les soins, le retour chez elle, le diner, le coucher. Le cauchemar ? Mais elle est retournée dans sa chambre après ? Oui. Aucun doute, il s’est endormi seul. Il est incapable de bouger. Parce que vraiment, vraiment, il ne comprend pas. Alors il a juste court circuité. Parce que. Qu’on se le dise. Elle est définitivement proche de lui. Elle dort littéralement dans ses bras. Il a clairement le visage dans sa nuque. En ajustant ses yeux, il ne peut que constater qu’il n’a aucun mouvement à faire pour caresser sa peau de ses lèvres. Puis il se concentre sur le reste de son corps. Parce qu’il va falloir qu’il bouge quand même, il doit savoir à quel point la situation est dramatique. La sensation de la respiration contre son bras. Bien, ils sont en cuiller, il est collé à son dos, son bras l’entoure. Et merde. Elle tient sa main, leurs doigts sont entrelacés. Et il sent son cœur exploser. Incapable de ne pas se dire qu’il voudrait se réveiller de la sorte pour le reste de ses putains de jours. Il a presque envie de pleurer. Merde. C’est trop beau, trop parfait pour lui, pour ce qu’il peut supporter. Et tout à fait inconsciemment, son corps se resserre contre le sien, retenant difficilement un gémissement, ne sachant si c’est de plaisir, de tristesse, de rage, de quoi que ce soit. Il sent ses jambes nues contre les sienne, la forme délicate de ses courbes épouser parfaitement sa silhouette athlétique. Et il devient soudainement très conscient que le cul de Félicity est calé contre un endroit très réactif de son corps… Et puis elle soupire. Un long soupir de plaisir. Et c’est trop tard, il se sent se tendre irrémédiablement contre son boxer, contre son cul. Et elle gémit maintenant, s’appuie plus sur son érection. « Mmmpf » il étouffe la vague de plaisir comme il peut. Il faut absolument qu’il bouge, elle va le haïr à son réveil. D’ailleurs il ne sait même pas si elle dort, encore moins ce qu’elle fait là. Il faut qu’il y aille. Comme maintenant. Ou dans quelques instants. Peut-être une minute. Ou deux. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il y aille… Qu’il se lève.   
Mais… Mais la main de Félicity serre la sienne, la rapprochant encore plus d’elle, il sent son souffle chaud se poser sur ses jointures. C’est fascinant, enivrant. Elle a rapproché leurs mains de sa bouche. Le souffle est toujours très régulier. Dans le sommeil, il en doute de moins en moins maintenant. Mais la voilà qui se cambre contre lui. « Oliver ». C’est une plainte de plaisir qui sort de sa bouche. Et il est à nouveau paralysé. Son cul est maintenant clairement appuyé contre son sexe douloureusement gonflé, et elle se frotte. La sensation en elle-même suffirait à le faire venir. Couplé aux sons qui sortent maintenant de la bouche de la femme qu’il aime… C’est une combinaison à laquelle il ne peut pas lutter. Pourtant il essaie, il essaie de ne pas se laisser à ça. Félicity déplace maintenant leurs mains jointes plus bas, il la sent, glisser contre ses seins, il sent son mamelon dressé lorsqu’elle continue de faire glisser leurs mains. Non. Elle ne va pas faire ça. Elle ne va pas les emmener là. Là où il souhaite vraiment être… Mais si… Elle pose sa main sur son sexe chaud, par-dessus son short. Elle lâche ses doigts. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Et elle appuie doucement. En lâchant un long gémissement de plaisir contenu. Il se rend compte maintenant que sa respiration n’est plus celle d’une femme endormie. Mais bien la respiration courte d’une femme qui attend plus.   
Cependant, il n’ose pas bouger, il est tétanisé. Son cœur n’en peut plus, sa queue non plus. Son cerveau part dans tous les sens. Ce n’est pas de la panique, mais il n’a pas l’habitude de devoir analyser ce genre de situation. C’est Félicity. Il en est fou. Elle… Elle semble vouloir plus. Il n’est pas assez bien pour elle. Il a atrocement, douloureusement envie d’elle. Merde. Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer s’il cède. Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer s’il ne cède pas.   
Puis la main de Félicity toujours posée sur la sienne, là contre son sexe chaud, appuie une nouvelle fois, de façon plus précise cette fois ci. Elle appuie sur son majeur pour qu’il appuie contre son clitoris, un peu. « Oliver » elle gémit. Clairement sortie du sommeil.   
Le cerveau d’Oliver à court circuité à ce stade. Ce que Félicity veut d’Oliver, Felicity obtient, c’est la règle. A ce stade, il apparait clairement que Félicity souhaite qu’il appuie sur son sexe pour qu’elle prenne du plaisir. Alors Oliver s’exécute. L’esprit vide, se gavant simplement de chaque réaction de la femme qu’il aime. Il masse, doucement, par-dessus ses vêtements. Et elle gémit doucement. Il lui fait du bien. Il est celui qui lui donne du plaisir charnel. Et ca le rend si fier. Si fier…


End file.
